Dakotazoid Tells a Bedtime Story!
by Dakotazoid
Summary: Hi! It's Dakotazoid! Grab the little kids because I'm telling some happy, peaceful and not at all violent bedtime stories! Read or else Dakotazoid will eat you! RAWR! Hehe! Oops! Chapter 2: Cinderella
1. Dakotazoid VS (the stupid) Chris McLean

**Hi! The amazing and beautiful Dakotazoid here! I hope you all appreciate this because it's very hard to type with claws!**

**So this is the first of many bedtime stories that I'm going to be writing! I might start doing some traditional stories by ya know like.. Grimm Tales? So request which ones you want me to do via Review or PM!**

**This one is called Dakotazoid VS (the stupid) Chris McLean!**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very beautiful princess named Dakota Milton.

She was amazing and everyone wanted to know her, she had luscious long blonde hair, dazzling green eyes and loved the colour pink!

People always wanted to photograph her because of her amazing beauty!

But one day, the evil demon CHRIS MCLEAN got so jealous of just how beautiful and popular she was that he decided to be an evil, low-life, self-centered, two-faced, stupid bumface and put a curse on the beautiful Dakota! I know right! How mean is that?!

Anyway... He put a curse on Princess Dakota and turned her into a (still quite beautiful and stunning) monster! Le Gasp!

Princess Dakota was now Dakotazoid.

Dakotazoid was sad because no one liked her anymore and everyone was scared of her big and REALLY annoying claws which keep on getting in the way when she types! RAWR!

But one day, Dakotazoid met a (not as handsome as Dakotazoid) prince called Sam who loved her because she looked like a monster from one of his games! Aww! Isn't that sweet!... Kinda creepy I guess but sweet.

So, Dakotazoid and Sam devised a plan... To kill Chris Freakin' McLean!

So, they snuck into his mansion (WHY DOES HE GET A MANSION AND I DON'T?!) and while he was sleeping, DAKOTAZOID ATE HIM! :D

And everyone loved Dakotazoid again for killing the evil demon Chris McLean, the end.


	2. Cinderella

**I never really got the whole Cinderella thing... I mean... Cinderella was such an idiot and her poor step-sisters had to suffer through her constant moaning! So I changed it a bit! :D**

**Apparently I have to write a stupid disclaimer... It's stupid because if we really did own all of this stuff... Then we wouldn't be on FanFiction! Duuh!**

**And someone has been posing as me! I mean! Really! I'm the one and only Dakotazoid! Believe it! :D**

**Suggest some mores stories for me to do please!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an annoying little brat called Anne-Marella. She was constantly moaning to her two step-sisters the beautiful and amazing Dakota and not as beautiful or amazing Zoey.

So basically, Anne-Marella was ALWAYS moaning and whining about how much work she has to do and getting spray-tan EVERYWHERE! Everyone hated Anne-Marella and her poor step-sisters had to listen to her go on and on and on about some stupid show called Jersey Shore.

Despite having such a horrible step-sister, everyone loved Dakota and Zoey (but way more Dakota than Zoey) and absolutely worshiped them (again... Way more Dakota than Zoey)!

So basically, Anne-Marella wanted to go to a ball thrown by Prince Sam so her really fat and stupid fairy godmother Staci went and made her an ugly dress and some glass shoes... Now, this is where I have a problem with this story... How does she walk in glass shoes?! They would totally break! But that's how the stupid story goes so... Yeah...

Anyway, because Dakota and Zoey were beautiful, they were instantly invited to Prince Sam's ball but Anne-Marella had to sneak through the back to avoid the bouncers. By now, Anna-Marella's dress was already half orange from her obviously fake spray-tan and looked way tacky! When Prince Sam laid eyes on her, she looked so disgusting that he puked! He then turned to Dakota and asked her to marry him! Aww! She said yes of course because he was a prince and her wedding would be all over the news!

But what nobody knew was that Staci descended from a long line of evil witches and her and her creepy sister Dawn cast a spell on Dakota and turned her into... Dun dun dun!... DAKOTAZOID! RAWR!

But because Dakotazoid was awesomely amazing, Prince Sam still wanted to marry her!

So they all lived happily ever after... Especially after Dakotazoid ATE ANNE-MARELLA, STACI AND DAWN!


End file.
